Chain and Tied
by Minami4847
Summary: Keduanya memiliki rasa cemburu yang kuat. Keduanya saling mencintai, bahkan jauh sebelum insiden memalukan yang dilakukan oleh sang Kapten. Dan tahun ini, pada hari ulang tahunnya, Ryouta menemukan sosok si Merah, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya, lengkap dengan seikat mawar merah dan lili putih. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta." #黄瀬涼太生誕祭2017


Chain and Tied

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Chain and Tied © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Summary: Keduanya memiliki rasa cemburu yang kuat. Keduanya saling mencintai, bahkan jauh sebelum insiden memalukan yang dilakukan oleh sang Kapten. Dan tahun ini, pada hari ulang tahunnya, Ryouta menemukan sosok si Merah, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya, lengkap dengan seikat mawar merah dan lili putih. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta." #黄瀬涼太生誕祭2017

.

.

.

Klik kecil mengisi ruangan sesaat setelah Kise Ryouta memasuki apartemennya. Kilatan kecil yang kemudian memandu cahaya pun memenuhi sebagian besar ruang dalam apartemen. Ryouta menghela napas, langkah gontai serta malas mengambil alih.

Banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Sebuah _event_ besar-besaran diadakan sekali dalam setahun—dan itu memang benar adanya—membuat jadwal berubah menjadi sangat padat. Seperti yang sebagian besar masyarakat Jepang ketahui tentang tanggal 18 Juni, sebuah hari kelahiran untuk seorang model ternama; Kise Ryouta, yang setiap tahunnya diadakan perayaan-perayaan dengan berbagai tema. Sebuah pesta megah untuk beberapa penggemar yang beruntung, dan tahun ini adalah pesta terbesar yang pernah dibuat oleh agensi yang tengah menaungi sosok Kise Ryouta.

 _Fans senang, bisnis pun lancar_. Kadang istilah ini cukup mengganggu untuk Ryouta, namun setelah melihat banyak senyuman yang terukir karena dirinya, perasaan terganggu itu pun menghilang. Menyisakan kebahagiaan kecil untuk tahu apa arti dari hidupnya.

Setidaknya membuat semua orang tersenyum adalah salah satu dari impiannya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan ketika beberapa penggemar mendekat, memberi bingkisan hadiah yang kini ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja tamu, masih jelas di kepalanya ketika dengan mata berkaca-kaca mereka berjabat tangan, mengambil sesi foto bersama, dan bagaimana baiknya harapan-harapan yang mereka tuturkan untuk Ryouta.

Sebuah bonus itu memang sungguh menyenangkan, dan membahagiakan. Patut untuk terus dikenang. Namun entah bagaimana ada tamak yang hadir, membuatnya mulai merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dalam ulang tahun kali ini. Dia sudah mengecek ponsel beberapa jam lalu—dan dia lakukan lagi saat ini, sepasang _hazel_ masih menemukan begitu banyak ucapan selamat, baik dari beberapa teman di masa lalu, mantan rekan satu tim dari berbagai klub, beberapa dari rekan-rekan model yang tidak sempat hadir dalam perayaan besar-besaran yang dibuat agensi, pun dari rekan-rekan satu tim basketnya saat ini. Namun ada satu pesan, pesan dari seseorang yang harusnya menjadi yang pertama, dan selalu dirinya tunggu-tunggu tapi entah bagaimana sampai sekarang, pesan itu belumlah datang.

Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada kabar.

Ryouta menghela napas, dia meletakkan ponsel pintar berwarna hitam kesayangannya di atas meja, kemudian menyandarkan punggu pada sandaran sofa. Menunggu itu melelahkan, dan jantungnya lelah maraton.

TING TONG

Dan ada tamu.

Ada tamu? Siapa yang bertamu pada jam-jam seperti ini? Atau mungkin ada beberapa paket yang ketinggalan dan agensi mengirimkan untuknya? Entahlah, Ryouta tidak tahu. Masih dengan malas ia beranjak dari sofa, tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu, si Pirang membuka pintu. Dan kedua _hazel_ miliknya melebar sempurna.

Di sana, di saat pintu terbuka, tampilan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang mengukir senyum kecil berhasil membuat sepasang cokelat madu lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip. Ryouta kehabisan kata, terlebih saat seikat bunga mawar berwarna merah dengan beberapa tangkai lili disodorkan kearahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta."

.

.

.

"Um... Sei _cchi_ mau minum apa? Biar kusiapkan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Ryouta duduk saja di sini. Temani aku."

Setelah adegan di pintu beberapa menit lalu, Ryouta jadi merasa sedikit canggung jika harus berdekatan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi menolak Kaptennya yang satu itu juga bukan sebuah pilihan yang benar. Jadilah Ryouta dengan kikuk sambil memeluk buket bunganya duduk di samping si Merah—dengan jarak satu bokong tentu saja. Membuat Seijuurou membagi senyum, si Pirang mendadak berubah bagai tomat.

"Kenapa? Canggung?"

Si Pirang mengagguk kecil. "Jantungku rasanya maraton empat kali lebih cepat _ssu_..."

"Kalau begitu harusnya bunganya tidak usah kubawa saja."

Pelukan pada buket mawar dan lili diperketat, Ryouta melotot dan menggeleng. Masih dengan merah tebal menghiasi wajah.

"Iya, bercanda kok." Si Pirang mendengus dan memalingkan wajah, sekali lagi sang Kapten mengukir senyum kecil. Manis sekali kekasihnya satu ini. "Bisa pinjam tangan kiri Ryouta sebentar? Ada hadiah lain yang ingin kuberikan."

Ryouta berkedip sejenak, menatap tangan kirinya kemudian menghela napas pelan. Perlahan ia menyodorkan apa yang diminta oleh sang Kapten. Ada rasa dingin yang mengikat saat Seijuurou menyematkan sesuatu di jari manisnya. Dan ketika kedua iris cokelat madu itu menemukan apa yang kini melingkari jarinya, Ryouta gagal menahan air mata. Wajahnya panas, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, dan rasanya darah mulai berkumpul di kepala.

"Sei _cchi_..."

"Mengenai tawaranku tahun lalu, Ryota. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah pasangan Merah-Kuning itu bersama, Akashi Seijuurou menyatakan cinta dengan begitu mengejutkan di akhir tahun kedua saat mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah dulu. Tampaknya melihat Ryouta yang dimanfaatkan oleh gadis-gadis bodoh tidak tahu diri cukup membuatnya berang dan mengambil tindakan singkat—yang jelas menghebohkan seisi sekolah.

Pasalnya hari itu, tepat sehari sebelum libur musim dingin, Seijuurou dengan _penuh kasih_ menarik kerah leher si Pirang, dan membawa mereka pada ciuman singkat yang sukses membuat banyak dagu berjatuhan. Dia melakukannya tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, dan tidak bisa dilupakan ada berapa banyak hati yang terluka saat itu.

Mengerikan? Itu menyenangkan untuk Seijuurou.

Empat tahun berjalan, tepat saat kelulusan SMA mereka, dengan satu buket bunga mawar dia menyatakan niatnya untuk melamar si Pirang. Namun dengan alasan rasional Ryouta menolak. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya sulit untuk mengambil langkah yang lebih serius. Dan itu adalah tahun terberat dalam hubungan mereka.

Namun sekarang, ketika tidak adalagi masalah yang menghampiri mereka, terlebih lampu hijau sudah diberikan oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga, sekali lagi Seijuurou memberanikan diri untuk melamar kekasih hatinya. Dan dua kata penantian pun terdengar.

"Um. Aku mau."

.

.

.

Salah satu pundak terasa sedikit lebih berat namun itu bukan masalah bagi Seijuurou, nyatanya ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, tangan kanannya tidak pernah berhenti saat mengelus puncak kepala sang Pujaan hati. Sementara tangan kiri sibuk mengelus punggung tangan kiri si Pirang. Kedua pasang mata mereka terpaku pada benda perak yang kini melingkar sempurna di jari manis Ryouta.

"Ryouta tahu apa arti mawar merah dan lili?"

"Hm... cinta dan lamaran?"

"Tepat."

Seijuurou tersenyum, dan Ryouta semakin menyamankan diri dalam dekapan si Merah.

"Kenapa Sei _cchi_ mau melamarku?"

Jeda di sini.

"Masih ingat saat kita bertemu dulu?"

"Hm... saat aku tanya-tanya soal Tetsuya _cchi_?"

Dan Seijuurou mendengus.

"Bagaimana perasaan Ryouta saat itu?"

"Aku penasaran."

"Tentang?"

"Tetsuya _cchi._ "

Sekali lagi Seijuurou mendengus. Kenapa si Pirang ini suka sekali menyulut amarahnya sih?

"Awalnya."

"..."

"Tapi setelah Murasakibara _cchi_ dan Midorima _cchi_ terus mengatakan tentang 'Akashi' dan 'Aka- _chin_ ', rasa penasaranku jadi berpindah. Siapa sih Akashi itu? Siapa sih Aka- _chin_ itu? Sepertinya sok berkuasa sekali. Sok pemimpin sekali. Padahalkan Kaptennya Nijimura- _senpai_. Bikin kesal saja. Kok bisa sih menyamanyamakan aku dengan orang lemah seperti Tetsuya _cchi_. Begitu pikirku dulu."

Seijuurou terdiam, bisa dibilang cukup terguncang. Baru pertama kali dia mendapati hal semacam ini. Jika semua orang selalu memujanya, bisa-bisanya si Pirang dengan tidak tahu dirinya berpikir seperti itu.

"Dan aku _benciiiii_ sekali."

"Hn."

Respons singkat, Seijuurou berhenti mengelus puncak kepala si pirang, dan mulai memijit pelipisnya.

"Dan aku jadi semakin benci, karena sepertinya Sei _cchi_ itu tahu segalanya. Atau dia memang tahu semuanya. Merencanakan aku bertanding bersama dengan Tetsuya _cchi_ , memaksaku untuk menyadari kelemahan dan kekuranganku sendiri. Seakan dia peduli, tapi sekalipun tak pernah muncul di hadapanku."

Helaan napas berat dari si Pirang, dan perhatian si Merah kembali saat Ryouta dengan tangan kanan menyentuh punggung tangan kirinya. Si Pirang mulai melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Seijuurou lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Mengelus dengan penuh sayang.

"Dan ketika dia muncul, dia malah sibuk pamer kedekatan dengan Midorima _cchi_ , juga Murasakibara _cchi_ , Momo _cchi_ dan Tetsuya _cchi_ , bahkan dengan Aomine _cchi_. Aku jadi marah melihatnya. Apa karena aku anggota baru jadi Sei _cchi_ tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Karena itu saat ulang tahunku lima tahun lalu Ryouta memberiku mawar kuning? Bukan karena perlambang persahabatan dan rasa hormat yang tinggi, tapi karena benci dan cemburu?"

"Harus kuakui itu memang benar."

Seijuurou tertawa kecil, semua ini memang mengguncang, tapi semuanya juga menenangkan. Bahkan, bukankah itu berarti Ryouta sudah menyukainya jauh sebelum insiden ciuman di gerbang waktu itu? Benarkan? Seijuurou akan menarik kesimpulan seperti itu.

Ryouta merasakan ada kehangatan lain yang menutupi tangan kanannya, dan dengan semburat kemerahan ia tersenyum saat kedua tangan Seijuurou melinkarinya. Dia juga merasakan ada helai-helai halus mampir di atas tengkuk. Sang Kapten tengah menenggelamkan diri di sana. Dan Ryouta tidak keberatan saat napas hangat mulai mengelitik punggung lehernya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku senang Ryouta membenciku, aku senang Ryouta cemburu saat ada orang lain yang berdekatan denganku. Karena nyatanya aku tahu kalau dia begitu mencintaiku. Itulah kenapa aku ingin terus memasang rantai dihatinya, mengikatnya, dan memiliki Ryouta sepenuhnya."

"Mengerikan."

"Tahun lalu kenapa menolakku?"

Ryouta menghela napas, sepasang _hazel_ milikya berpindah untuk menatap mawar dan lili yang sudah diletakkan dengan rapi dalam sebuah vas berisi air. Dia tahu pertanyaan ini akan ditanyakan kembali padanya, dan Ryouta tidak akan lari. Tidak kali ini.

"Karena aku laki-laki... Sei _cchi_ , tidak akan pernah bisa punya keturunan kalau bersamaku. Paman pasti akan sedih kalau tidak punya cucu... dan Sei _cchi_ pasti juga ingin punya anak—"

"Ryouta ingin punya anak?"

"—eh?"

"Apa Ryouta ingin punya anak? Bukankah hal itu juga berlaku untuk Ryouta?"

"... aku ingin... Aku ingin ingin punya anak dari seseorang yang kucintai, andai saja aku seorang perempuan, itu pasti—"

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Eh?"

"Jika Ryouta seorang perempuan, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya. Aku mungkin tidak akan menaruh perhatian seperti saat pertama kita bertemu. Karena perempuan dengan sifat seperti Ryouta itu menyebalkan."

"Uh..."

"Tapi bagiku, punya anak atau tidak, perempuan atau bukan, aku lebih menyukai Ryouta yang seperti ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada Ryouta, karena Ryouta adalah Ryouta, bukan karena hal lain. Aku juga cemburu saat Ryouta terlalu dekat dengan Tetsuya, dengan Daiki dan juga dengan Taiga. Bahkan aku juga cemburu saat ada beberapa penggemar yang dengan tidak tahu malu menyentuhnya, mencubit, memandanginya seakan-akan Ryouta itu barang pajangan mewah. Aku tidak suka. Karena itulah, aku ingin cepat-cepat memasang rantai dan mengikatnya. Memberi tahu orang-orang bahwa dia adalah milikku seorang."

"Kurasa aku senang karena dicintai sampai seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, maukah Ryouta menerima rantai ini, dan terus terikat bersamaku? Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ada anak atau tidak, tetap terikat bersamaku."

Jeda sesaat, Seijuurou mengangkat kepala, perlahan turun dari sofa. Dia berlutut di samping si pirang. Dan dengan mantap menggenggam kedua tangan milik Ryouta, memaksa sepasang _hazel_ menatap penuh pada kedua _ruby_ miliknya.

" _Do you want tied up with me, until the very end?_ "

Ryouta tersenyum, begitu lebar, hilang sudah kekhawatirannya selama ini. Dan dia mengangguk.

" _Hu'um_. _Yes, I want. Because my heart always belongs to you._ "

Sebuah rantai terpasang saat ciuman menyatukan mereka berdua.

Tahun ini, adalah ulang tahun paling berkesan untuk si Pirang. Dan hari ini adalah _event_ terbesar dalam hidup si Merah.

.

.

.

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

* * *

[A/N] Hallo~! Saya kembali dengan sesuatu yang anu/?/ sebenarnya masih ada fanfik yang lebih panjang buat hadia ultahnya si Kuning, tapi karena belum selesai, ya udah ini dulu saja deh, dari pada gak sempet LOL dan harapannya, semoga semuanya menikmati fanfik yang ini! Ah au ah gelap, saya mau balik lagi, _jaa~!_ Sampai ketemu malam ini atau besok! /kasih wink/Voly kena timpuk/


End file.
